


Let’s go.

by Rihwoobs



Category: RWBY
Genre: i spelt emerald as emerlad about 6 times, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rihwoobs/pseuds/Rihwoobs
Summary: Mercury helps Emerald make a decision





	Let’s go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super quick thing I got in my head and needed to write down, sorry if it seems a little half baked

“Let’s go,” Mercury turned and started in the opposite direction but stopped when he realised his companion wasn’t following, “Emerald?.”

Emerald was looking over into the distance where they could see a fight happening, she had no doubt cinder was in the middle of it. “We have to help her.”

Mercury expression changed to annoyance and he walked back toward emerald, stopping right in front of her, “didn’t you listen before? Cinder doesn’t care about you, and if she does she sure has a shit way of showing it. If she doesn’t care about us, why should we care about her?”

“You don’t understand,” emerald scowled at him, “besides, that’s not how it works, just because she doesn’t care about me, doesn’t mean I don’t care about her…”

Mercury was surprised. _She knows…_ He wondered how long she’d known their leader didn’t really care about her, he figured part of her may have always known, she’d just never had to acknowledge it until he brought it up.

“Em… you can’t help her,” 

_She has to do that herself._

Emerald shook her head as though trying to clear away the thoughts currently going through her mind, “you don’t understand, I owe her–”

“Nothing!” He didn’t mean to shout, “you owe her nothing. She didn’t “save you”, Cinder gave you a job and the bare necessities, and it wasn’t out of the good of her heart, she just did it because she could use your semblance, and–“

Emerald tried to move away but he quickly stepped in front of her, “I know you don’t want to hear it but you have to”

And she did. Mercury stopped for a moment, thinking of what to say next, he wasn’t the best at this sort of thing but Emerald was the only friend he had, and he was the only friend she had. He knew he had to help.

“You said you wanted to leave. And I said I thought I was where I was supposed to be. But I was wrong, and now I’m ready to leave. But I can’t go alone.”

Emerald looked down at the floor, contemplating what to do next. She could still hear a fight in the distance but it didn’t seem anybody was interested in them. It would be so easy.

“Cinder’s powerful… she can fight for herself… we’d probably just get in the way.” Mercury looked at her carefully, waiting to see where she was going with this.

“where are we going?”

For the first time in a long time, Mercury genuinely smiled. It wasn’t perfect, but it was a start. He wasn’t going to ask that Emerald instantly stop caring about Cinder, he knew it wouldn’t happen. But getting away from her was a good start.

“Right now? Far away.” 

The two turned tails and started running, they weren’t entirely sure where they were going, but they knew that as long as they were together, for now, it didn’t matter.


End file.
